2013-10-02 - Cookies and Apologies
Day three of Damian's bedroom exile. Swordless, friendless and by his own choice fatherless as he has kept to his room. Alfred is his only source of contact with the outside world, well except for his computer. Which is why he is sitting there in his striped pyjamas, sipping tea while skimming through the Gotham University website late at night. Tap. Taptap. Tap. It's almost similar to the sound of rain hitting glass but sharper. And louder. And it's not raining to begin with. A hooded figure crouches on the window ledge with one hand grasping the edge while the other hand is raised to tap lightly trying to get Damian's attention. In a flash Damian is on his feet, his tea cup is sitting on the desk but the saucer is in his hand cocked back and ready to throw. When he sees the hooded figure he doesn't lower his 'weapon' but he does move towards the window, and unlatches it. Certainly his father can't object if crime comes to him. Except as he gets closer it's easy to see a flash of color beneath the hood, and the fact that the hoodie was a dark green may as well be tell-tale. What criminal wore green? And had orangey carrot hair? Carrie's hand lifts to press the hood back away from her face smiling at Damian once she's sure she has his attention because, well, she did. When the window is unlatched she hooks her fingers on and lifts it open only to swing her legs in smoothly through the opening to duck herself inside. "'Lo, Damian." Damian lowers the saucer. "Oh, it's you," he says sounding disapointed. However she might know him well enough by now to spot that it's a facade. He puts the saucer down on the table and slumps down on his chair turning it to face Carrie. He nods for her to sit on the bed. "I suppose father didn't send you far, or you're better than I gave you credit for." Carrie Kelley smiles faintly at that only to run her fingers back through her hair which was slightly damp--No doubt the real reason for the hoodie. It wasn't raining out though it had sprinkled a bit further into the city. "Yeah, not far. I kind of wanted to talk to you about that actually." Her jaw rolls to the side as she looks sheepishly at him with a look of... guilt? Stepping further in she moves to the bed where he'd motioned to sit on the edge. "I kind of want to apologize to you about that." Damian turns and recovers his tea and after a moment's hesitation picks up an Alfred cookie, and tosses it to Carrie. "My father should be the one to apologize, he was the one who sent you away. He seems set on leaving me with nothing." Carrie Kelley winces just a bit when the cookie is tossed to her. It's snagged out of the air and she regards it holding it between both hands with head bowed. "Yeah, about that... He DID send me away," she starts out only to draw a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But not forever. I just kind of implied that and you ran with it and I didn't correct you." She didn't deserve the cookie. Damian's knuckles whiten on the handle of his tea cup while he takes a sip. "You misled me? Why?" he asks succinctly his own version of the Bat Stare peaking out under furrowed brows. Carrie Kelley looks up from the Cookie-of-Guilt toward Damian with her lips pressed together. A crease wrinkled her forehead with eyebrows drawn together. The normally cheery, bubbly Carrie had been replaced by someone who looked as if she'd perhaps experienced more than she usually let on. "You said it yourself, Damian: There's a chance I may be able to go home some day. And that /would/ be permanent." She pauses a moment, only to give a shake of her head before looking toward him once again with that guilty, worried expression. "I wanted to make sure you would be able to take care of him when I'm gone. And yourself, too, in case some day I'm not here." Damian brow furrows into deeper creases as he thinks about that while sipping his tea. "You could have just said something. I am not a child," he says and then looking down at the cookie-of-guilt adds. "Eat the damn cookie." "It's not something I really want to think much about myself," Carrie admits with the smallest of shrugs as she sits with shoulders sunken, and looking a bit small. When he tells her to eat the cookie though she smiles again, looking back to him. "I'm sorry. Still friends?" She assumes so--He was much like Bruce that way, but it didn't hurt to ask. A nibble is taken of the cookie. "We're friends?" Damian asks arching a brow, again, more facade than an actual question. It's a yes in the twisted language of Damian Wayne. He smiles into the tea when she nibbles the cookie. "You should stay. He needs you. You've done this before, I haven't it will take time for me to become accustomed to working with him. Also, there is the Joker." "Of course we are," Carrie assures as if there were no doubt in the world about it. Really, there wasn't to her. He was here. He was his son. Of course they were friends--What else WOULD they be? Another nibble is taken as she relaxes beginning to grin once more. "I'm staying with Miss Kyle for a bit across the city. Nice place but not as big as this. She's helping to establish an identity for me, and getting me set up with like, clothes and stuff." Her nose wrinkles. "You imagine me shopping for girl's clothes with Him?" There is a hint of a smile there. "If he was the one to pick out the costumes for the other Robins, that would be terrifying to consider," he says mildly. "Miss Kyle, I remember her from the party. She is close to my father, isn't she?" Carrie Kelley just looks amused at that. "My first suit didn't even have pants," She points out with a laugh only to glance sharply to the door. ... Okay, whew, no one heard as she wasn't supposed to be here right now to begin with. "They're allies. She knows his secrets and he knows hers. Kind of an established trust that way." Damian snorts. Yes, he almost laughed there, but then joins Carrie in looking at the door. "I think he's out so you're safe. Anyhow, I am sure Miss Kyle will be an able mentor and a better shopping companion for you than my father. How long will you be staying with her?" "Don't know. Boss is good about making plans and not telling all the details. He's got something in mind, I'm sure. Just got to wait and see. I'm still in the city though so if I'm needed..." That goes without saying. If she's needed, call. ... Got to get a cellphone. "Father is like that I am learning, though I am not sure what his plan for me is," Damian admits and then tosses her his cellphone. "I'll get another one," he says when he realizes she doesn't have a phone. "And I will call if you're needed." Carrie Kelley reaches up to snag the phone only to grin. A firm nod is given and she tucks it away in the pocket of her hoodie. "I should get going now. I kind of 'borrowed' Miss Kyle's car to get here." It was a convertable! She stands, tucking the rest of the cookie into her mouth as she heads for the window. "Later, Damian."